


守株待兔 01

by milk_milky



Series: 守株待兔 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lay兴 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: * 憨憨pd被lxs强制爱的两三事* 避雷  黄//暴///强//制  无底线* 不走心 只是馋他身子 只想搞pd* 时间线与事实不符* 人物更与事实不符* 🈲上升真人
Relationships: 我兴
Series: 守株待兔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599745
Kudos: 2





	守株待兔 01

凌晨两点 工作人员们熬不住关了设备 打板结束录制 舞蹈室里 只有从门窗外透进来的微光和仍在练习的lxs

他想象pd曾经日日夜夜练习的情景 分毫不差地还原重现 

是半月前 lxs第一次见到令自己魂牵梦萦的pd 真人果然比画册里还要漂亮 抚弄话筒的玉指早早勾走了lxs的心

在舞台上跳着pd的舞蹈 刻意的失误让他顺利拿到F等级 每天练习到最晚 守株待兔

“这么晚了还在练习？” pd推开门从光影中走来 

不像好些明星随时带着跟拍摄像 生怕世人不知自己的辛劳 他只有一个小秘书跟着 大半夜的 做着本不必去做的事 

但这倒给lxs的计划创造了实施计划的机会 

“pd好。” lxs乖乖的露出无害的微笑 终于上钩了，“恩，怎么不开灯？”

lxs佯装怯懦地说道，“现在这个样子不好看。” 

“今晚就住这儿吧，你先去休息，我带他练会儿舞。” 果然上钩了 lxs低头掩饰着嘴角的得意 小秘书走了 整间教室只剩他俩儿 

“哪里不明白？” lxs没有接话 重新播放了第一次见面时跳的舞曲 完成了整首lud 只是在中间需要wave的地方刻意卡壳  
“我身体好像还是很硬…”  
“噗，别急，那先开开胯，做个热身。”

pd站在lxs的左前方 半蹲着马步扭胯 带动臀部一圈又一圈地画圆 

装作有些看不清楚地贴近pd 在他顶出右胯时 lxs狠狠顶出左胯 撞进pd的臀肉 

“唔…” 

pd最近总是爱穿松松垮垮的裤子 都不见屁桃 还以为是健身过度没有了早年的纯色 可一撞才发现 原来只是更加成熟地学会了隐藏 

就像在鸡条中趴在箱子上捂住冰撅着屁股的样子 噢 不 还要胶质诱人 

“没事吧？把门打开一点这样光会多…” 他在为lxs考虑 就像当初的他 怎么也不愿开灯训练 

lxs怎会允许大门敞开 没等pd说完 就顺势拉住他手 大厂的冬天下着雪 刚从室外进来没多久 指尖还有些冰凉  
“这面镜子四周有小灯可以亮。” 

pd有些诧异地看着握住他的大手 以为只是lxs面对自己感到手足无措 反而抽出手拍着lxs的肩安抚他

“我去开小灯。” 小灯的开关其实就在lxs的口袋里 只是借故走到门口 在音乐声中反锁住房门 

这灯也是在他每晚独自训练时 悄悄装上的 只有这间教室才有 

昏暗的的光并没有多亮 照应在脸上反而有种说不出的情色 就像在演唱会上lud的舞美一般 

“老师，热身运动做完了，可以教我跳舞了嘛？就是独舞那一段。”

和传闻中一样 在练习室里会投入百分之两百的精力 专业素养也是极高 pd镇定自若的趴在地上展示着这段舞蹈 

不知道pd是否想过大家看这段表演时的内心活动 他腰身一扭 仿佛一条细蛇 令人耳膜嗡嗡作响 心跳加速 

在无数个只能盯着屏幕里的pd的夜晚 lxs暗自发誓一定要得到他 撕碎他

终于 他从荧幕后走到了离pd不足二十公分的地方 

不知该说pd纯情还是傻 演示结束 一直手撑着身子 用他那致命的上目线望着lxs问，“看明白了吗？”

lxs半跪着将手悬空 声音因为刚刚的场景已经变得暗哑，“我能把手悬在空中，感受一下老师臀部起伏的大小吗？”

大概没想到lxs会提这样的要求 但也呆呆的答应了 继续趴下给lxs做着分解动作

“你看，1、2、3、4，2、2、3……” 

一个动作踩着一声鼓点 每到2时 pd的屁桃便啪的撞进lxs的手心 每声鼓点都仿佛撞击到lxs的性器 

“快一点。”  
“恩？学得倒挺快。” 说罢 pd就开始重复那好似连续三次抽插的舞姿

lxs故意将手抬得高了一些 第一次没够着 第二次 pd竟更加卖力的想要触碰悬在屁桃上方的手掌 傻fufu的好可爱

他真的就像是误入凡尘的仙子 不知人间险恶 

最后一次 lxs发力一巴掌打在pd的屁桃上 想必藏在裤子下的兔臀已留有lxs的印记 

不等pd反应 lxs便压在他胯上 吓得他一声惊呼 看不见lxs在做什么 有些懵的不明白他到底想干嘛 

“你做什么？快起来。”  
“这还不知道我想做什么么？” lxs一只手挑开pd运动裤前端细绳 隔着内裤把玩起他日思夜想的性器，“住手！”

身下的pd像一只受了惊的兔子 左手撑起身子 右手试图去阻止lxs的猥亵 

lxs为这一天筹划了好久 日复一日的体能训练也不是瞎搞着玩儿 即使对身材管理要求极为严格的pd 也一下子无法挣脱

单手锢住pd的双手 lxs撕扯掉他的内裤 继续拨弄了几下  
pd的性器便开始吐露情液 不自觉地发出沉重难耐的呻吟

“这么一下子就出水了，恩？” 

他好像知道pd的弱点在哪儿 手指在他的会阴处打转 身下之人越恐惧 他就越兴奋 更加卖力地搓揉起来

pd弓起屁桃想要远离lxs罪恶的右手 可一抬臀便感觉到lxs的阴茎硌着自己的股间 上下为难 不敢动弹 

从来没有人敢这样对他 骑在他身上对他施暴的 是他的学生 内心羞耻万分抗拒着这一切 可身体却实打实的起了反应

“啊——” pd浑身震颤着在lxs的手淫下到达了今夜的第一次高潮 情液尽数喷洒在lxs的手上 

“看来你是真的自律到不会找乐子消遣排解，怎么随便搞搞就射了呢？” 

还有些微微颤抖的pd 忍受着lxs言语上羞辱 抽出手的一瞬让他以为一切都结束了 可下一秒lxs就着那满是情液的手 开始攻占他未经人事的穴口 

“你还要做什么！？”嗓音已不像pd原本的声音 带着情事之后独有的魅力发出惊叹 更挠听者的心 

lxs没有回答 只是专心地开垦着这片从未有人踏入的领域 为今天的到来做了万全准备的lxs 唯独没有带润滑剂 

因为他只是粗暴地馋他的美貌 馋他的身子 

他太紧了 只有些许情液的帮助 不足以安全的扩张 可lxs顾不了那么多 不计后果 没有任何前戏的强行插入第一根手指，“ 艹，手指都快被你咬断了。”

身体仿佛被撕裂 没有一丝快感 只剩疼痛 连呼吸都是痛的 痛到想要尖叫却发不出声 眼睛起了雾 汗水滑过脸颊滴落在地板上 

恍惚中感觉到lxs离开了他的身体 像是突然被按了开关 发疯似的匍匐逃离这个地方 

lxs倒也不急 慢条斯文地脱着自己的底裤 欣赏着上衣整齐 下衣褪了一半露出屁桃的pd 终于在pd到达门口的那一刻说道，“你要这副样子出去吗，大明星？”

pd被镇住了 是啊 他怎么敢以这副面貌出这扇门 lxs缓慢走过去拖住他往后拽 轻而易举得把他拎到镜子前 

lxs一言不发 狠狠在他的屁桃上拍了一掌，“以后可不许逃了。” 接着掰开他的臀肉 提着阴茎对准小穴 插入 退出 再进入……

刚刚的痛 若是十级 现在得是翻了好几倍了吧 他只能努力的放松自己 以求减轻痛苦 

lxs不满pd的反应 停下了下身的动作 揽着他的肩 强迫他看着镜子里的自己 

如果不是裸露的下体与地上的水痕 根本看不出贴在pd身后的人正在强暴他 他闭着眼不愿看这令人羞耻的画面 

lxs埋下头吮吸着pd的颈窝 敏感的部位一被触碰 全身都跟着有了回应 性器再次悄悄抬起了头 小穴也开始咕噜冒水 逐渐缓解了刚刚的艰涩 

“唔，你的身体可真妙啊。”  
“睁开眼睛。”  
“反正我是不怕，不睁眼就耗到天亮，大不了社会新闻头条。”  
“死在石榴裙下，我也乐意。”

pd相信他说得出做得到 含着泪睁开了眼睛 lxs没有退出 径直将他摆成开胯时蛙腿的动作 囊袋拍打着穴口发出呲啦的水声 

固定住pd的头 lxs强迫他看着镜子里交合的人 贴在他耳边低声说道，

“记得你是怎么教我的吗？”  
“我贴着你，便能学得更透彻了。”

不见他动 lxs猛地掐了一下pd的性器 疼痛的快感席卷了pd的大脑 小穴突然闭合差点让lxs缴了枪 

“你再不动，天亮之前谁也别走了。”  
“你猜媒体会写，制作人潜规则练习生还是制作人被练习生强奸呢？”

pd放弃了挣扎 像是起初讲解分解动作一般 缓慢地上下摆动起来 懵懵懂懂毫无技巧却阴差阳错将自己的敏感点送到了lxs的阴茎下 

全身发麻无力地向下倾倒 被lxs接住又捞了回来 不再难为他 强迫着pd接受自己再一轮的攻陷 

“就是这样，你教我的。”

lxs每吐出一个音节 便顶pd一次 股间的黏液顺着缝往外滴 耳边尽是囊袋撞击臀肉的淫靡的声响以及pd咬住嘴唇努力不让自己发出的那放荡的呻吟

他恨这份粗暴 更恨自己居然对这一切有了反应 身体不自觉地开始迎合 以寻求更加舒适的体验 

在他将自己的敏感点暴露在lxs的性器下后 lxs便向着那一处轰击 失去重心的快感朝他袭来 他又射了 

不知道是射在镜子上的原因还是因为他的眼睛起了湿意 眼前的一切都变得模糊 lxs知道他射了之后 把着他的胯又猛烈地向内顶了几次 直接射在了他的体内 

“唔，还有一个多小时吧，工作人员就陆续起床了，你可得抓紧时间整理好啊，我走了，下次见。”

lxs吻了吻pd的脸颊 毫无眷恋的抽身穿好裤子 独留他 了无生气的躺在舞蹈室的地板上

——————

节目录制如期进行 pd今天穿了他最讨厌的高领 全身上下除了脸哪儿都裹得紧紧的 

lxs不知道pd在被迫承欢后发着高烧 带病坚持录着节目  
pd不知道lxs的全部计划 以为噩梦已结束 殊不知 昨夜只是第一步罢了

镜头面前他们看上去和往常没有分别 一切平常得好像什么事都没有发生 

又过了大半月 lxs如愿被淘汰 出大厂后的第一件事 是去了pd长住的酒店办理入住手续

开启了第二轮 守株待兔


End file.
